The Golden Curse
by TheNinja3004
Summary: don't want to give too much away as I think the readers should enjoy reading. I will try to publish at least once a week This is my first FanFiction so I am sorry if it is not to your liking I do not own anything from HTTYD and I never will. anyway enjoy reading, reviewing, commenting and giving me feedback TheNinja3004
1. The Market

The Market

Hiccup walked down the cobbled pavement towards the fish stall, after Toothless had been allowed to stay with Hiccup for definite, Hiccup came down to the market at least twice a week, to get the required food needed to feed a Toothless sized dragon. This was a lot considering Toothless had almost doubled in size since he and Hiccup had first met on that day by the lake, but like Hiccup's father- Stoick- had always said "healthy dragon= happy dragon= happy Hiccup= happy Stoick" Hiccup grunted as he heaved the two linen baskets he was carrying onto the fish counter, he was deep in thought about how he was going to carry two full baskets of fish home, when he struggled to carry the baskets even without anything in it.

"Hey!" a voice behind him, made him jump Hiccup spun around and found himself face to face with a girl who he'd never met before.

"Umm… hi" replied Hiccup, after a moment's thought he added "err do I know you?" The reason Hiccup had been stammering was because he was trying to take in the beautiful girl that stood before him, with her jet black hair, crystal blue eyes and rose lips, it was almost impossible not to stare into her curious eyes, Hiccup was lost for words but luckily the Stallholder broke into conversation before the atmosphere was too tense.

"Hello Hiccup! What shall it be today then? The usual or something… different today?" the stallholder smiled, as Hiccup-still stammering- asked for his usual batch. He was just about to go when the stallholder called him back "what about your father? What will he be having?"

"My father doesn't eat fish actually, it gives him bad digestion" Hiccup whispered, hoping that no-one would hear him

"That's not what I meant!" bellowed the stallholder who was laughing so hard Hiccup wondered if he was actually going to collapse. "I meant for your fathers dragon!"

Hiccup looked at his feet he was just about to mention that his father didn't have a dragon, when the girl- who'd been there the whole time- blurted out "well come on then, remember we've got dragon training to do" and with that she started to pull a surprised Hiccup away from the stall and the stallholder who was still grinning.

When the girl and Hiccup were a safe distance away from anyone, Hiccup- who had been too startled to speak when he was being dragged through the crowds cleared out his throat and started to interrogate the girl "Who are You? Why are you here? And do you know who I am?" after the questions had been answered, Hiccup would think about what to do with the girl until then, though he would be keeping a close eye on the girl making sure she didn't try to escape.

"Ok I'll answer your questions; I'll begin at the beginning because that's a good place to begin…"


	2. Comet

" Just so you know, my name is Comet… anyway back to my story and the beginning . It began long ago when I was a little girl, I lived here… on Berk… back then… I lived with my Mum, my Dad and my sister… Who's name was Astrid" Comet paused here, glancing at Hiccup who just raised an eyebrow. Comet continued "well I don't really remember my childhood, I mean I know my Mum and Dad had arguments, just like any Viking parents, but their fighting became the news of the entire village. After a huge row between them one night- the village had just been attacked and raided by the dragons, Stoick the vast- I Presume that he is your father- well ,he, he banished my father from the tribe saying that, my father "was a useless cause to the Viking tribe"" Comet shivered at the memory, she sighed and picked up where she left off "but before my father left he said to my mother if he could take a child with him… I still remember that night, the screams from my mother telling him that he didn't deserve a child. Astrid and myself, we were huddled together crying hoping sleep and peace would come. Finally my mother crumpled to the ground in defeat. My father picked me up, screaming and kicking and sailed away with me I felt sorry for Astrid, who had always tried hard to protect me from my father but in the end, never even got to say goodbye to me, and was forced to learn how to sew, cook and clean…" Hiccup couldn't help but snorting with laughter, the Astrid he knew was a very different character, who had probably never done a chore in her life!

He nodded vaguely towards Comet, who started talking again "I grew up on peaceable country, you know the fishermen one? Well the fishermen-although a bit creepy- were welcoming and accepted us into their tribe without much fuss. My father taught me how to hunt, read and write, but apart from that he left me alone, as he was often out sorting the villages problems, he kind of became the chief always helping and smiling and caring… I'd never seen him like that before… never" Comet stopped and looked over at Hiccup " so…any questions so far" she asked Hiccup looking directly at him he opened his mouth then shut It again

"I do have one" he murmured "Why did your father have to act like a chief? And Why wasn't there a chief in the first place?" Hiccup placed the Heavy basket he had been carrying onto the cobbled floor.

" I don't know" replied Comet simply "I don't know at all" at this point she hauled the basket from the floor, and gestured to Hiccup for them to continue walking "I am not going to waste your time with all the boring details, of me growing up on a farm surrounded by dragons and sheep, fishermen and Vikings, but I just got so bored sometimes. One night after my father had left, I decided that I would leave to find my long lost sister Astrid, I mean I was old enough so why not… I left, under cover by the blanket of night and unnoticed, I thanked the dragons for raiding on that night, causing a distraction for me to sail away, leaving again just like my father had done all those years ago… I sailed away and never looked back"

Hiccup starred at the girl walking alongside him "what an amazing story" he thought, by now they had reached Hiccups house, Hiccup-who was still staring at Comet- coughed and said "is that why you're here now… here on Berk? To find Astrid"

"kind of" Comet nodded "but I was also wondering… if I could stay for a bit… I mean I heard you were a dragon trainer… and I wondered… if you could help me…" she didn't need to say anything else as Hiccup finished her sentence

"You want me to help you become a dragon trainer!" squeaked Hiccup delighted.

"Yeah! If you can, if you want, if, if you believe in me" replied Comet, her eyes wide with excitement,

"Of course, of course! I think you will be a brilliant dragon rider and trainer" and with that he lifted the two baskets up and ran up to his house, smiling his biggest smile, only it would of turned into a frown if only he heard what the girl had said next

"Good. Well then, that will make things a lot easier… for me"


End file.
